


Always Waiting

by MEGV771995



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alive L (Death Note), F/M, Yagami Light is Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGV771995/pseuds/MEGV771995
Summary: No matter what happens she always waited for his return to Wammy's now it had been 3 weeks since he had solve his last case, and he had taken in another dangerous though this time his been accompanied by her.
Relationships: L (Death Note) & Reader, L (Death Note)/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

(name) sat the tray of tea, and cake in front of L he was currently having a meeting with the Japanese Police Force many of them doubted his abilies, but she knows he can solve this case just like the others.

L took the cup of tea, and put 10 sugar cubes he never even bother to stir the hot drink the ravenette took a small sip.

She sat beside him looking at all of the files, and docments sent by Watari (name)'s eyes went to the TV screen she watching as Kira fell for L's trick.

It had been a week, and still no clue about Kira which caused her to worry about L he hadn't sleep a wink since the start of the investigation.

She walked up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his neck L held her hand (name) lean her chin on his shoulder.

"L, please sleep. For me?" She said trying as best as she can the door to the hotel opened, and the young woman smiled at the person.

"I do hope I am not intrerupping anything." Watari said (name) shooked her head 'no', she then explained her worry about L's health because of his lack of sleep.

"L, i do agree with Ms. (name). You need your rest for tomorrow's investigation." Watari told L (name) nodded her head in agreement, she lean in closer to his back keeping whatever wramth she could have.

"Please L? Sleep for me?" She tried again L gave out a sigh, and closed his laptop he took hold of (name)'s hand, and let her lead him to their bedroom she opened the door then had L change into his night clothes while she doea the same thing.

Once fully dressed they laid down on their shared bed L wrapped his arms around her waist while (name) leaned her head on his chest.

"Good night, L." She said L gave a gentle squeezed as (name) cuddled closer to his chest.

"Good night, (name)."


	2. Special chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i got this idea at one of my one shots in wattpad, your free to cheek it out if you want.
> 
> Warning⚠️  
> Volience  
> Child abused  
> Rape (but only mentioned)  
> And also, foul language

(name) looked out the window of her room feet chained to the foot of the bed, she always wished to be like the other teens.

Able to play freely, and have fun...

It must be great outside, but sadly that wasn't her life the door was pushed open (name) turned to the person she flentched at them.

"Good morning, sir." She said standing up from her bed fear visible in her eyes, her feet shooked as they walked closer their fingers caressed her cheeks.

"Pathetic, you little bitch." He said to her the man slapped her cheek, (name) fell to the bed cheek red from the sudden hit.

He crawled on top of her (name) struggled in his hold tears drip down her cheeks, as he started taking off her clothes the smell of alcholo, and sweat strong on his body.

"Please, dad just stop. I promise i won't tell." (name)'s sobboding then turned to crying, he took off his clothes until he was fully naked.

(name) pulled her blackets closer to her nude body, covered in burses she felt disgusted with herself though this wasn't the first time it happen.

The first time her dad sexually saulted her was when she was 13 years old, that was about 3 years from now she would be supposed if she ended up pregnant.

Her dad got up from the bed (name) flentched as his fingers brushed her cheeks, he then left the room locking the door from the outside.

It had been 6 months ever since her father came back which was weird, he was never away for this long not that she cared about him.

Now (name) could have just ranaway while she still have a chance, but if she did where would she go? Not to mention what would happen to the baby growing inside her.

The door busted open, and a boy about her age stood infront of her he had pale skin, and messy black hair he didn't looked like the american boys she seen before.

Maybe his foriegn? He certianly looks like it (name) flentched as he walked up to her, thinking he'd attack her she backed up to the wall.

"I'm L. You must be (name)." He said to her L explained out his hand for her take, and she hestaintly took it.

L lead her to a car outside an elderly man opened the door for both of them, L slip inside the car still holding onto her hand (name) followed beside him the door was then shut close, and the man from before opened the driver side then slip into the seat he closed the door, and strap on his seat belt he then drive off of the place she once called home.

"Where are we going?" She asked looking at L who told her that they were going to his home, hours later they arrive at the airport the elderly man unstraped his seat belt, and opened the door he walked up to them then opened the door for them.

"We have already arraged a passport, travel visa, and plane tickets for you so you don't have to worry." L explained to you he slipped out of the car, and the elderly man opened the trunk of the car grabbing their luggages.

L, and elderly man walked up to the airport while (name) stood at the entrance, this was it her ticket out of the hell hole her dad made for her, her way out of his grasp L walked up to her, and took hold of her shaking hand.

"You don't need to be scared, you were very brave to endure your father for such a long time." He told her (name) let out a smile, it had been awhile since she was able to she pulled him in a hug.

"Thank you, L." She told him (name) felt his body stiffen not wanting to make him uncomfortable. She let go of the hug, but she still had that smile on her face they walked inside the airport hand in hand, and a weird feeling started in her heart, but she decided to ignore it.

Hours later they arrive to London L along with the elderly man who introduced himself as Watari, walked up to a car Watari opened the door for both (name), and L the ravenette slippled inside with (name) following behind him Watari closed the door behind them then walked up to the driver's seat he pulled the door open then slipped inside.

Watari drived off of the airport to a huge Mansion it looked beautiful, the house didn't looked like it belonged to some shmack, she looked at L for some kind of explainion.

"This is the Wammy's house, your new home." L said to her Watari parked the car inside then walked up to them, and opened the door L took hold of her hand then lead her inside.

Another elderly man walked up to them whom Watari called Roger, he turned to her with an angry look on his eyes it reminded her of her dad's (name) held onto L's hand tightly Roger notice this. He turned to Watari, and asked to talk with him in private.

L lead up the stairs to the rooms he opened a unoccupied one, the room was huge it had a bed on the right corner, a dresser beside it another door which she guessed was the rest room there was also another door curious, (name) walked up to it then opened the door her eyes widen it had a doses of clothes, bags, shoes, and other things.

"I had this room arranged before you came." L explained to her a huge smile curled up to her lips, she shut the door of the walked in closet then ran to the bed she jumped on the mattress L walked up to her.

"I do not think it wise you ran around, and jump on a bed with your condition." He said to her (name) snaped her head to him, how did he know? She never told her of her pregnancy.

"I had read your files before i took in the case, it had said you had morning sickness, and eat more all the signs of pregnancy if you ask me." He told her (name) sat up on the bed a hand went to her stomach just then Watari came in a tray of tea.

"L, Roger would like to speak with you." He told him L nodded then left the room, Watari handed her a cup of tea.

"Ginger tea, helps with the morning sickness, and cramps." Watari explained to her (name) took a slip of the hot drink, she sighed already feeling it working the door to her room opened again, and three boys stood in front of the door.

"Nate, Mail, Miheal this is (name)." Watari told them she gave the boys a shy smile, the blonde Miheal she guessed walked up to her followed by Nate, and Mail.

"Why is your stomach big?" He asked her (name) Mail hit his elbow with his, and told him to never asked about her size (name) smiled at the boys she turned to look at Nate who had been staring at her belly. She gently took hold of his hand, and placed it over her pregnant stomach his eyes widen then he moved closer to her stomach pressing his ear beside it.

"I wanna feel it to." Miheal said then closed his hand on her stomach, Mail did the same thing she smiled at the boys the door opened, and L walked inside the room.

"Roger wants to speak with you." L said to her the boys helped (name) to get up, Watari then lead her to Roger's office after a twist, and turns they finally made it.

"I talked with L ealier, he said he'd only do this if you agreed." Roger told her Watari sat a cup of ginger tea in front of her (name) smiled, and took a small slip of the drink.

"What was the agreement anyway?" She asked Roger sighed, he always hated children, but this one could what his looking for.

"That you'd be married to L, and gave him a successor." He said to her the cup of tea slip out of (name)'s fingers, and fell to the floor accidently burning her fingers.

Be married to L, and gave him a successor!? It sounds like he didn't agree yet, and most likely wouldn't until she agrees (name) took a deep clamming breath then hesitantly nodded her head.

(name) paced back, and front at her room it had been 5 years since she agreed to this they waited until she they were allowed to be married. L never failed to miss an doctors appointments, he dropped everything, and refused to do any cases until she gave birth.

After giving birth they decided to have the wedding a year after that, (name) agreed to this though L had many cases to work on she understood.

"I apologize." He told her (name) smiled, and shooked her head baby in hand the infant clutched onto her L walked up to the baby, and caressed her head with his fingers she giggled at this.

"You don't have to worry, we'll wait until you get back." She said to him L kissed the baby's forehead then her's a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

And now here she is in a simple, and classic baroque design at the top were grapevines and springing florals pattrens. Paired with a loose floral head dress the door was pushed open, Mail along with Miheal, and Nate came in.

"Wow, you look great mom." Mail said to her (name) smiled, and patted his head Miheal, and Nate nodded in agreement.

"Oh shit! We need to go now." Miheal said (name) pinched his cheek, until they were red, and sting from the touch.

"Miheal, what did i say about using those words?" She said Miheal looked down at his shoes, a look of self disappointment for breaking a promise present on his face.

"Too not to." He said (name) sighed, and pulled him in for a hug she gently kissed his forehead, and chuckled when he tried to wipe off the lip stick mark on the top of head.

"Mom, I'm a big boy now, I'm too old for forehead kisses." Miheal told her she laughed as the 7 year old tried to look grown up, she couched down caressed his face with her fingers.

"Just don't grow up too fast okay hon'." She said Miheal nodded his head they then turned towards the door, and headed for the car waiting for them outside.

(name) took a few deep breaths Watari beside her she asked him to walked him to the aisle, she hocked her arm around his the huge doors opened the sounds of violins, and cellos ring throughout the church.

The bridesmaid walked down the aisle, then Nate with the rings, and the flower girls (name) shakingly stood with Watari he turned to her, and gave her a reasurring smile.

The guests stood up, and all turned to the bride (name) along with Watari walked down the aisle, they got to L he wore a black tux with matching bow (name) unhocked her arm from Watari's, and took hold of L's hand they interlocked their fingers together she must have spaced out because the preacher turned to her.

"Do you (name) (last name), take this man as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part?" He asked (name) hesitantly nodded her head, and said 'i do' Nate then walked up to them, and handed them the rings L turned to her.

"With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands." He slipped the ring on her fourth finger after saying the vows.

"I will wear it gladly. Whenever I look at it, I will remember this joyous day and the vows we've made." She slipped his wedding band, and said the marriage vows.

"By the power vested in me, and as witnessed by friends and family, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss you were bride." The pearcher said (name), and L turned back to eachother his lips gently pressed against hers it was soft, and sweet he pulled away from her lips a small blush present on both their cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning⚠️  
> Lemon  
> Sexual Themes  
> 18+ only  
> Oral sex  
> Cowgirl

(name) walked out of the bathroom towel over her head she wore one of L's plane white shirt, and a pair of shorts.

It had been 5 years since their marriage though they never did it before, she remembers in her honeymoon L stayed up all night working on a case.

Their relationship is far from disfuncitional in fact it was great being married to the world's greatest detective, he is sincere, nice, and not to mention a gentleman at the night of their wedding she expected they would do it.

But instead he waited until one of she gave him the 'okay' signal, but (name) was fine with they way things are at the moment they have a lovely daughter Melanie, or Mel as they all call her.

(name) wrapped her around L his hand held her to indicate he was giving his full on attention to her, she smiled, and cuddled closer to his back.

"(name), i have enrolled you to the same high school as Light Yagami. I need someone to investigate him up close, though you don't want to I will not be angry." He told her (name) kissed his cheek then shooked her head.

"It's fine, I was about to ask you if i could go." She explained to him, L turned to her then lifted her up, and sat her down on his lap.

"I apologize. I know that you already gave me your premision before, but I am too busy at most times. I would like to make it up to you." He told her (name) smiled, wrapping her arms around him shoulders, and cuddling to his chest.

"Oh yeah? How?" She asked L gave her one of his rare smiles, and gently pressed his lips to her (name) giggled at the ticklish sensation.

"I would like to do it now, if that is alright with you." L told her (name) smiled, and nodded her head that was all L needed he pressed his lips on her neck giving it a few sucks, and licks.

"Ahh, L~" She moaned out L wrapped his arm around her back while the other is on her thighs, (name) clutched onto his back tightly.

L carried her to their shared bed he gently laid her down on the soft mattress, he kissed her lips once more before pulling away to take off his shirt.

(name) also took this anopportunity to take off her shirt as well, they take off their clothes until they were only left with their underwear.

His finger hock on her bra strap as his lips kissed the delicate skin, (name)'s fingers wrapped around his hair making it more messy L hand went to her back, and unhocked her bra he pulled way the garment.

"L, be careful i happen to like the pair." She told him L chuckled then kissed her pink sensitive nipple, he kissed his way to lips then lend his forehead with hers.

"I apolopize my love, but you are too much for me to hold back." He told her the sound of panties being rip apart could be heard, (name) blushed, and closed her legs, but L was quick to react.

"Please don't close them, i would love to see them for myself." He said to her (name) shakingly pulled her legs apart opening them for him, L wrapped his arms on her back then kissed all the down.

"Beautiful." He said L pressed a kissed on her public hair she moaned softly. He then started to suck, and lick around her genital she started mouning loadly either of them caring if anyone heard them.

"Ahh, oh-oh my god L~" She moaned out (name) wrapped her legs around his head bringing him closer, L groanted as he suck, and lick her more harshly he never did this before so he let his instinct take over, and boy was that the best decision he made.

L likes everything about her, the she sound, her taste, and her body he was gonna make sure she enjoys every second of this.

"Ahhh, ahhh! L!" She moaned out feeling herself coming closer, L pushed his tongue inside her tasting every bit of her juice his hand went to her pussy, and gently rub it.

"Ahhh! Ahhh L! I'm...I'm oh god! I'm cumming!" She yelled out, but this didn't stop him he wanted to make up for having her wait for him.

He needed to make up for his mistakes L licked her dry (name) breathed heavily, both their bodies covered in sweat L lended down, and kissed her lips she moaned tasting a little bit of her own juices.

"Are you sure about this love? I don't want to end up hurting you." He told her (name) smiled, and pushed him to the bed surprising him she kissed his lips while her hands took off his boxer brief.

L hissed at the sudden cold air (name)'s hands shakingly wrapped around his 9 inch erect dick, he moaned, and breathed heavily.

(name) then took his penis to her mouth her tongue felt amazing around dick, her hands moved up, and down (name) bobbed her head faster when she felt L's dick twitch.

"Ahhh! Ahh, (name)!" He yelled out cumming on her mouth, and hands he breathed heavily (name) pulled away from him.

"It's my turn to take care of you L, so just relax." She told him L nodded his head, and let her 'take care' of him (name) positioned herself to his dick while L's hands wrapped around her waist.

L's penis slowly penetrated her she moaned, and tossed her head back his hands left her waist then held hers, he entertwined his fingers with her giving it a gentle squeez unwordlessly telling her his there with her.

"Ahhh, ahh. L!"

"(name)!" 

He gently pushed his lowly half pushed his dick deep inside her, she moaned out loudly L continued his penetration until his instinct once again took over him.

"Ahhh, L! It feels so good! You feel so good inside, please don't stop!" She moaned out L felt slightly proud of himself that only he can get her to says such filthy words, he thrusted faster, and harder inside her (name) lend her body down to his chest as his dick did wondrous to her body.

If this was what if felt like being married to him, she would do it over, and over again (name) looked up at L's face his cheeks slight pink, a look of pure pleasure on his face.

"(name) you feel so good! I don't want to stop." He moaned out she could feel his breath on her ear (name) lend towards him, and kissed his lips.

Her legs shook as her neared her orgasm L thrusted more deeper into her, the sound of her ass slapping against his thigh along with their moans echoed throughout the room.

"L!"

"(name)!"

They yelled out as their climax hit them like a tsunami L cummed deep inside her, covering her walls with his cum (name) moaned out when he pulled away, but still kept her on his chest.

"I love you, (name)." 

"I love you too, L." 

(name)'s eyes slowly closed tired from their nightly activty, L lend down, and kissed her forehead promissing to be with her until she wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon Amour - my love  
> Mignon - cute (mascluline)  
> J'adore quand tu parles français - i love/like it when you speak french  
> Je t'aime aussi, L - I love you too, L  
> 

(name) walked inside the school that L had enrolled her in, because of her young looking face she blended in quiet well.

A small microphone, and camera was on her school uniform it was covered by the ribbon she took a deep breath, and pushed the door to the classroom open.

Everyone even the teacher looked at her (name) gave the piece of paper to their supposed teacher, and he had her introduced herself.

"Good morning, I'm Aya Akiba. I hope we can all be friends." She said then gave her classmates a fake smile, though none of them notice.

"Alright, do any of you have questions for Ms. Akiba?" The teacher asked one of the female students raised her hand.

"Where are you from?" She asked the girl had brown hair, and wore glasses she seemed smart, but not too smart.

"I'm from New York, America. But my dad moved both me, and mom here because of a job transfere." She lied the students looked at her in amazed, her eyes landed on a brunette male by the window.

The locked eyes for a second, but the minute they did (name) felt unease theres a bit of unspoken evil in his eyes.

"You seat is next to...Light Yagami." The teacher told her Light Yagami got up from his seat, and she walked up to hers.

She sat down on her chair (name) could feel his eyes on her, she turned to him, and gave him her best fake smile.

"Hi, I'm Aya Akiba." 

"Light Yagami." 

After class Light Yagami instead to work her back home (name) up an excused saying her parents never really liked guest, but his presistant she'll give him that.

"Aya, i know this a bit of a sudden. But would be okay to ask for your number?" He asked her (name) smiled giving him a look of teasing.

"What if i don't?" She said to him much too his supprise he had never met a girl able to say 'no' to him, Light looked at her intrigued.

"I have my ways." He told her Light leaned down to kiss her cheek, but (name) stop him by pressing her finger to his lips.

"Not so fast Yagami, we just met remember?" She told him a smile curled up to his lips, Light held her wrist in his hand he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

They then contiued their walk to her home all the while Light tried to hold her hand, but (name) would either pull away or call him out on it.

Light Yagami looked at the hotel in surprise she walked inside the building (name) breathed out a sigh of relief after getting in the elevator.

(name) slowly opened her eyes only to notice she alone in bed. She got up, and went to the bathroom grabbing a bathrobe.

She tied around her waist, and headed for the living area of to get some breakfast it was then she saw L staring at his computer.

(name) wrapped her arms around his neck her head leanding on the top of his head, L put one hand over her arm.

"Still busy?" She asked L nodded his head he lean his head against her chest, (name) smiled, kissed his forehead.

"I apologize. You looked peaceful love, and i didn't want to disturb you." He told her (name) smiled, and shooked her head.

"It's fine. You know you could never be angry at you Mon Amour you are just too Mignon." L chuckled at her words he pecked her lips causing her to smile more wider.

While he had away on cases (name) had taken the time to learn forgein languages, and now she was able to speak 7 languages fluently one of them happens to be French.

"J'adore quand tu parles français." He told her she giggled as he lips gently pecked her lips, her phone rang the name 'Light Yagami' flash on the screen she went to answer it.

(name): Hello?

Light Yagami: Aya, it's me Light Yagami. Listen i was wondering you would like to go on a date with me?

(name): I'm curious how did you get my number?

Light Yagami: I have my ways. So date?

(name) covered the speaker with her hand, and told L it was Light Yagami his calm composure changed to a serious one.

"Tell him, yes. But make sure it's somewhere public." He told her (name) nodded her head, and told Light, and to meet her at the new resturant in 2 hours.

Light Yagami: I'll see you then.

(name) ended the call the door opened, and Watari walked in there was a bit of seriousness she frowned so much to spending time with her husband.

"I would like to in form you that they have arrive." Watari told them (name) pulled away from she gave L one last kiss on the lips, and made her way to their bedroom.

L had yet to introduce her to the Japanese Police Force he had said it was too risky at the moment, but soon she'll introduce her to them.

For now she had her own investigation, Light Yagami there was a chance he could be Kira the first time (name) had seen him in their class she couldn't help, but be suspicious of him.

A knock sounded out on the door (name) walked towards it, and opened the door L stood there his hands on his pockets giving her a serious look.

"L? What's wrong?" She asked L leaned down, and kissed her lips (name) accepted his sudden show of affection she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"I love you, Mon Amour." L told her he gave one last peck to her lips, (name) caressed his hair with her fingers forehead lean agaisnt his.

"Je t'aime aussi, L." She told him L leaned down, and kissed her lips again then went back to the living area.

(name) told by the bus stop waiting for Light Yagami he had text her to meet up with him there, minutes later he arrived Light took hold of her hand this time (name) didn't pull away, or called him out on it. She accepted the gusture even though she wanted to pull away from him, and run back in the safety of L's arms.

But she had to tell herself that this was part of the job investegate, and gather intel for the case so (name) gave him her best fake smile, and go along with his 'date' plan.


	5. Special chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne soirée, mademoiselle mais pouvez-vous m'aider? - Good evening, miss but can you help me?
> 
> Oui comment puis-je vous aider? - Yes, how cam i help you?

(name) sighed as she looked around the city, she had always wanted to Paris, France now here she is with her newly wedded husband.

She was no longer (name) (last name), but (name) Lawliet she was no longer single she was now a married woman, though her husband had a weird way of celebrating their honeymoon...

L had spent most of his time solving cases while she explored Paris, and it was beautiful to the Eiffel Tower, Louvre, and Champs-élysées.

Thanked god, L wasn't like her father even though he was working her husband gave her the freedom to do whatever she pleased.

"Oh, Ms. (name), i trust that you enjoyed your day?" Watari asked (name) happily nodded her head, she, and the old man became close after L rescused her.

She came to think of him as her own father, and Watari cared for her while she was his daughter Miheal, Nate, and Mail also became important to her.

(name) came to care for them like she was their own sons, and they had seen her as their mother over the years she had been living with them.

"I sure did, though it would be nice if L could have gone with. I wanted to repay him for saving from...you know." She told him Watari gave her a cup of tea, (name) took a small sip the hot drink unknown to them a ravenette male with tired looking eyes had accidently listen to their conversation.

L never really meant to eavesdrop he was on his way to welcome her back, when all of a sudden his name was mentioned.

"I know that his busy, and all, but it would be nice to get to see him once in a while." She said to Watari L having heard enough decided to show himself, (name) gave a huge smile then offered to make him his usual tea.

Watari then excused himself leaving them to sort things out L walked up to her, when (name) turned she jolted seeing him close to her she handed him his tea.

"...Um, heres your tea." She said L took the drink then put as 10 sugar cubes on it never even bothering to stir it, he took a sip of his sweeten beverage.

"Would you mind if i go with you? You had told me before you plan to go Passerelle des Arts sometime today." Her eyes widen (name) took a sip of her own tea staring at L's eyes to know if his lying, or not.

"I thought you had work to do?" 

L took another sip of his tea, and shooked his 'no' she right this was supposed to be a honeymoon not work, and here he is never paying attention to his wife.

"I will just have to finish it tomorrow, for now we could do whatever you wish." L told her (name) smiled, and never hestianted to drag him out of hotel.

"I promise, you going to love Paris." She said to him a genuinie smile crept up to L's lips snap a quick picture of it, before he even notice it L's smile drop to a straight line.

"I would like to have to the picture." He told her (name) pulled a raspberry on him, but L was quick to pull her towards him he took the picture on from her hands.

"That's not fair L." She said, and chased after him L ranway from her a laugh sounded out from her lips, (name) tackled him causing L to land on the snow covered ground.

(name) landed on top of him she quickly took the picture in his hands, and told him she'll give it to the boys so they would know that he can smile.

"You will do no such things (name)." She tuck the picture on her pocket, (name) took a handful of snow forming it to a ball she then throw towards him.

She laughed as it landed directly on his face L gave her annoyed look, he to took a handful formed it to a ball, and throwed it at her face.

"L, you jerk." She said, and throw another snow ball at him L did the same he dodged the attack, and carried her in his shoulder spining both of them around.

They landed back on the snow they laugh, and grunted out in pain (name) laid on his chest while L's hand was on her waist.

"I apologize, that i have not been paying attention to you." He told her (name) smiled, and shooked her head telling him it was fine.

"I'm glad you decided to join me." She said to him (name) then got up, and extented out her hand for him to take L took it (name) pulled him up to his feet once more.

"Come on, lets go see Paris before you have to work again." She told him L nodded, and interlaced his fingers with hers he bright his hand up to his lips, and kissed her fingers (name) blushed at this.

"I love you, (name). Please never forget that." Her eyes widen at his sudden confession, he loves her? Oh god his that why he didn't want to marry her without her agreement?

"You...what?" 

"I love you, i always had, and i always will." He repeated to her L then lean down to her, and kissed her lips (name)'s eyes widen, but then closed them accepting the kiss he pulled away from her.

"I won't force myself to you (name), I'll wait then until you tell me otherwise." He said to her then walked away leaving her confused, and shocked at the same time.

(name) tossed, and turned on her bed the imagine of L saying those three little words still plagued her mind, she sighed giving up on sleep maybe a walk could clear her mind.

Yeah, maybe it would (name) tossed the blankets, and went for the closet she chosed a black jacket, plane white hoddie, scarf, some jeans, and sneakers.

She walked out of the hotel crossing the street, of the Champs-élysées the coldness of the winter helping her calm down.

Why? Why on earth would he chose her to love? What was so special about her that he liked? Was he lying? If he did she would have known. She always knew when his lying or not, and the way he said it she'd known him for 5 years, and never had he once talk about how he feels.

Maybe it was the truth, she was the only person L could never lie to so maybe it was the truth. Oh dear god, he was telling the truth.

"Bonne soirée, mademoiselle mais pouvez-vous m'aider?" (name) looked up to see an attractive french man with light brown hair, and piering green eyes.

"Oui, comment puis-je vous aider?" She asked the man pulled her to a not too public place, (name) instantly had a bad feeling about him once they got to the darken alley she punched him square in the jaw enough to make him bleed.

The man got angry, and slapped her across the face knocking her to the ground she grunted when her hand cut through a piece of glass, and a painful sensation went to her injured arm he took out his knife. But before he could do anymore damaged to her a blur of black, and white came protecting her.

"L." She said the man attacked him, but L dodged him sending a right hand hook to his face she could heard the breaking of the man's nose.

"Ms. (name), are you alright?" Watari asked running towards the slightly shocked girl, the look on the man's face scared her, it remembered her of her father Watari helped her up to her feet again.

L kicked the french man in he gut (name) took hold of his arm, he turned to look at her, and his eyes soften how terrified she looked he lean his forehead on hers breathing in her calming scent.

Lavander with a mix Jasmine...

L pulled her in for a hug (name) wrapped her arms around him telling her husband, it was alright now, and she's fine. A cop who had heard of the comotion came Watari told the police in french about what had happen.

"L, I'm fine really." She told him for what felt like hundred time, the police arested the criminal she had recently found out that the french man was a murder, kidnapper, and rapest, and she was about to be one of his victims.

"I've only wanted to be sure of it." He told Watari to take her to he hostipal after seeing the cut on her palm, but she insteaded on going back to the safety of the hotel L was disagreeing with her, telling her she needed medical treatment for her arm, she then gave in just to get him to calm down.

A doctor then came into the room a cart in hand he turned to the couple, and he looked at (name) then asked her to lift her injured arm her face twisted to that of pain.

"Well, ma'am. It seemed you have a minor sprain, i recomend to rest your arm, and physical therapy for 3 weeks." He said in his french accent L got up from his chair beside (name), and thanked the doctor he turned back to his wife helping her off of the bed.

"See L, it's just a minor sprain nothing to worry about." (name) told him enterlacing her fingers with his L nodded agreement, he was so sacred that something terrible happen to her.

"L, i understand why you were worried. I'm the only family you have, and i appreciate your concern." She told him, and kissed his cheek causing his cheeks to glow a light pink.

"I love you, L." He turned to her surprised, and she giggled at his unreasureness (name) repeated her words again, and this time L smiled, and he told her the three simple words that she never forgot.

'I love you.'


	6. Chapter 6

Light Yagami's POV

It was just another normal day in class, the teacher was teaching us Mathematics the door sudden opened, and the most beautiful girl that i ever saw came in.

She turned to us, and introduced herself 'Aya Akiba' I'll remember that name forever the teacher told her to sit next to me, this must be my lucky day.

I got up from my chair, and Aya walked up to her seat next to mine i sat down on my chair as she did as well i didn't noticed i was staring at her until she stared back at me.

"Hi, I'm Aya Akiba."

"Light Yagami."

After class I instead in working her back home, she's my goddess so i can't let her get hurt Aya told me that her parents never really liked guest, we stop for a bit i turned to look at her.

"Aya, i know this a bit of a sudden. But would be okay to ask for your number?" I asked her Aya smiled giving him a look of teasing.

"What if i don't?" She said to me much too my supprise i had never met a girl able to say 'no' to me, interesting...i need to know more about her.

"I have my ways." I told her leanding down to kiss her cheek, but Aya pressed her finger to my lips stopping me.

"Not so fast Yagami, we just met remember?" She said a smile curled up to my lips, I held her wrist in my hand giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

We contiued our walk to her home all the while I tried to hold her hand, but Aya would either pull away or call him out on it.

I looked at the hotel in surprise she walked inside the building, i watch her leaving figure i pulled my phone, and dialed someone's number.

Light Yagami: Haru, i need your help. Get me the new girl's number.

Haru: Sure, but why? Can't you ask her for it?

Light Yagami: Just do it.

The next morning Haru went to my house, and got me Aya's number i went to room, and called her straight away she picked up on the third ring.

(name): Hello?

Light Yagami: Aya, it's me Light Yagami. Listen i was wondering you would like to go on a date with me?

(name): I'm curious how did you get my number?

Light Yagami: I have my ways. So date?

She was silent for a second, i could be wrong, but i could here muffled noises like someone is talking to her. It could be parents i need to met them if she's going to be my goddess.

Light Yagami: I'll see you then.

I straighed up my jacket, and checked the time it was almost time I grab the piece of deathnote, and stuffed in my pocket soon the criminal Kiichiro Osoreda will hijack the bus, and I'll have my alibi for no pesky police can arrest me.

I grabbed my phone, and texted Aya to meet me by the bus stop in an hour everything had to be perfect for my goddess.

"So, your finally making your move to the new girl." Ryuuk said, I walked towards the bus stop just to see her waiting for me.

"I told you, don't talk to me when were on public. I don't want people thinking I'm crazy." I said to him I smiled at Aya, and she gave me one of breath taking smiles i took hold of her hand, and this time she didn't pull away.

The bus came, and me along with Aya got on it we sat three chair away from the door a man with black hair, and brown jacket came in the bus.

He sat down behind me, and Aya soon after, Kiichiro Osoreda boards the bus. I smirk my plan is working well Kiichiro pulls out a gun and points it at the driver, taking the bus hostage.

Aya grab onto my arm shaking i held her in my arms i sniffed her intoxicting scent, Lavander with a mix of Jasmine i breathed in her scent sighing in pure content.

"Yagami, I'm cazy scared right now. What if the criminal kills us?" She asked i held her closer, calming her down.

"It's gonna be okay Aya. I'll attack the busjackers hand that’s holding the gun." I told her i leanded down, and kissed her forehead Aya shooked her head 'no'.

"Your date's right, you shouldn't do it. Don't worry I'll take care of everything. You can trust me." The ravanette man told us, i frowned at this. Just who is this guy?

"Your accent. I can tell your not Japanese, how we trust you. Usually theres two hijackers one will act as a criminal the other as a bystander." I told him he shotold us his Japanese Amarican, and showed us his Id my eyes widen his So they were the one investigating me.

I asks Penber if he has a gun, to which he responds yes. I then left egerything in his care, and focus on my Aya Penber hid his weapond thinking he can’t use his gun until the last second.

Penber put his hand into his jacket, seemingly to reach his gun. However, Kiichiro laughes and throwes the paper back at me, which the busjacker then believes to be a date invitation to go to Space Land using the bus station south of the park.

The busjacker tells everyone to not make any sudden movements or else, the busjacker turns around and suddenly begins screaming in panic.

I smirked, my plan is working Kiichiro shots at Ryuuk Penber says that the busjacker is hallucinating, and warns everyone on the bus to get down.

Penber sees that the busjacker has used up all of his bullets, and prepares to act. However, the busjacker flees the bus and onto the road where he is immediately hit by a car.

"So, would it be alright. If we continue our date?" I asked Aya, she looked up at me, and smiled i held her hand, and continued to Space Land.

After taking another bus we got to the amusement park, i watch as her eyes light up, and dragged me at the entrance.

We rode plently of rides, and played games we were currently ridding a ferries wheel i held her hand in mine, and she leanded her head on my shoulder.

"I guess this means were a couple now?" She asked I looked at her, and smiled i caress my fingers to her hair.

"If you want us to be." She leand up towards me, and kissed my cheek Aya lean her head to my chest, and cuddled closer to me.

After our date i walked her back to the hotel we stood at the entrance, she leand towardse, and kissed my cheek once again.

"Good night, Light." She told me, and walked inside the building i watched her leave then walked my way back home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie, and Aya are both the reader fake name, only a few people knew about her it.

"Oh, Maggie. Hi it's been a long time." A woman with straight long black hair, said she gave her a smile, and invited her inside her hotel room.

"Hey, Naomi. I just wanted to know if Raye was alright." (name) told her, Naomi lead her inside closing the door behind them.

"You should worry about yourself more? I heard from Raye you were at the bus as well." She said to the younger girl, Naomi went to the kitchen to make her, and herself some tea.

"Hey, Raye." (name) said peeking her head at the living area of the hotel room, Raye turned to her, and gave her a smile.

"Maggie, glad to see your alright." He said to her (name) sat on the couch beside her friend, Naomi came back, and handed her the tea.

"Great to see your fine too, Raye." She said to him, Raye took a sip of his on own tea, and turned to her a teasing look on his face.

"Your not cheating on, L with a high schooler are you?" He asked (name) slapped him at the back of his head, Naomi laughed at her fiancee's pain expression, and her friend's annoyed look.

"I don't see why Naomi wanted to marry on the first you jerk." She said though there was a bit of teasing on her words, Raye gasped, and gave her a fake hurt face.

"Naomi, agreed to marry me because she loves me." He said to her (name) blow a raspberry at him, a sudden ringging from her pocket sounded off.

She pulled out her phone, and the name 'L Lawliet' flashed on the screen (name) looked at Naomi, and Raye they gave a knowning look she got up from the couch, and promised to visit them tomorrow again.

Once outside (name) answered the phone pressing the device beside her ear, it must be something important he never calls unless...

L Lawliet: Where are you?

(name): I went to see if Raye was okay.

L Lawliet: How soon can you come back?

(name): I'm on my way there right now.

L Lawliet: Good I'll need your input on the incident. I have a feeling that Kira was behind this.

(name): Oh, okay.

L Lawliet: Were you hurt?

(name): No, Light Yagami was there to protect me so I'm fine.

L Lawliet: Good to know.

He then hang up the phone she sighed maybe she should just get use to it, she is married to him now, and it's not like this is bad he could be just busy.

After an hour later (name) made to the hotel room, and was instantly greeted by a worried Watari whom hugged her like she was going to disappear.

"Oh, Ms. (name), you had me worried for a second there." The old man said (name) gave him a reasuring smile, and told him she was fine.

"I'm fine Watari, wheres L?" She asked, looking around fornher husband, but the man was no where to be found.

"He is in his room, working." He told her (name) walked up to their shared room, she opened it, and was instantly tackled in a hug by a small blonde.

"Mom, what took you so long?" They asked (name) looked at the child supprised, the other 3 children ran up to her, and hugged her.

"Mom, where have you been?" A brunette asked an albino clutched onto her side tightly, she got up carrying the albino on her arms.

"What are you guys doing here? You know how dangerious for you to be here." She said to them a little girl with (hair color) clutched onto her skirt, (name) sighed apperently she could never at them.

"We're sorry mom, we heard what happen on the news so we asked Roger to take us here." The albino child said (name) walked up to her husband, and kissed his cheek in greeting, L did the same for her.

"Alright, time to tuck you guys to bed. 8:00 pm ou know what that means." She said to the children, they grunted, and walked up to their room with (name) following behind them.

"Mom, can you tell us a story?" The brunette asked (name) smiled tucking him in to bed, she kissed his forehead, and sat down beside the girl with (hair color).

"Sure, what do you guys want?" She asked, L looked at the door seeing his wife tell their children a story, well the three boys aren't really theirs, but they got attached to them, and started calling them theirs as well.

And he never wanted to give up, his family he never had one, but (name) gave him that chance when she agreed to marry him, he felt thankful for that day because if it weren't for it he would have never met her.

He watches as she tells then stories, he could listen to it forever (name) walked out of the door, and smiled seeing her husband.

"Hi." She said to him (name) slipped her hand to L's enterlacing her fingers with his, L gave her hand a gentle squeez.


End file.
